


You Bought a Star (In Hindsight)

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Lupus et vulpis [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Schmoop, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B’s cheek while they’re asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss.</p><p>Now with a sequel: I Can Make The Bad Guys Good For A Weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bought a Star (In Hindsight)

**Author's Note:**

> I got back from the movie and my brain would not let go of the idea that Illya is sweet under all that blistering hot anger. So, fluff and lots of it. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Illya's on watch for the time being, Gaby and Leo asleep on the chaise lounge. They're wrapped around one another with smiles in thier sleep. Illya supposed he couldn't blame them. The target in question fell for the fact that Gaby and Leo were a couple quicker than they could blink.

He could've done without the pawing the other target insisted on doing, murmuring that he was rather solid and that she wouldn't mind... well... Illya remembered gently reminding the woman that they were in _public_ and that her fellow socialites would not appreciate it. She'd pouted ferociously but Gaby had stolen him away with a quick, flippant remark about leaving her fiancé alone without his friend. 

His expression softened as Leo cradled Gaby close, sleepily murmuring words in slurred German. She hummed in approval at whatever it was. Illya is madly (hopelessly) in love with them both, though it took some time to realize that what he was feeling for Leo was not, in fact, hate. 

Double-checking on thier targets revealed that the man and woman are asleep in thier respective hotel rooms. He risked glancing at his partners (in the strictly professional sense) and sighed heavily. It isn't as though either would remember even if he did kiss them. 

Illya leaned down, brushing the stray strands away from Leo's face and pressing a soft kiss to Gaby's forehead. He smiled when Gaby whined at the loss of his touch. It's when he was leaning over her to kiss Leo's cheek that things quickly became awkward. Illya went in for a peck on Leo's cheek when Leo turned at the _wrong moment_ and kissed Illya full on the mouth. 

The squeak that came from him was **_mortifying_**. Just as he's about to pull back, Leo blinked open his brilliant blue eyes. 

"Peril, did you just..." Illya shook his head vigorously but it didn't seem to have the effect he wanted it to have. "Come back here." 

He obligingly goes and Leo's hand wrapped around the back of his neck, the slightly chapped lips tasting of Gaby and Illya's favorite candy. They melted at the touch while making sure not to disturb Gaby's rest. When he opened his eyes, Gaby was wide awake and that look of hers could soften even the stoniest of hearts. 

"I... I should—" Gaby's hand fisted the front of his shirt and she cupped the side of his face gently. "You do not want me. I would be terrible." 

"Not if we have any say," she returned with a dangerously determined moue. Illya liked the fact that his woman said 'we' as though it were never even an idea to leave him out. 

"Face it, peril, you're stuck with us for as long as you think you can stand us." Leo remarked with a real smile curving his lips upward. "My back is not thanking me for this chaise. Any chance you could take us to bed, Illya?" 

"Just to sleep?" He asked quietly. Part of him wanted so much to carry them both and worship them and the other part wanted to tell them to run, to leave him before he hurt them just as badly as he hurt thier enemies. 

"Just to sleep, if that's what you want." Gaby said as she stroked a stray strand of Illya's hair away from his face. 

"And if I want... something else?" Illya clarified as he stroked his thumb across the hand still fisted in his shirt. "Like kisses or to hold you close." 

"I'd like that." She replied as she looked up for permission to kiss him. He nodded and she made the tension in his shoulders disappear as they parted with a soft -snik-. "I'd like that very as much."

* * *

Illya woke up to weight on his chest. He looked down and he couldn't help the hitched breath that escaped him. Gaby and Leo each have one of his hands and they're breathing in near-perfect sync. 

If this was a dream, well, he's rather attached to this version of events. 

Gaby rubbed her cheek against his chest and then smacked her lips. She looked up with one eye cracked open with the other still crusted over with sleep. 

"Not a dream, geliebter." She slurred out. "Go back to sleep."

"Byt' lyubimoy, you worry too much. Sleep." Leo huffed out as he tapped at the side of Illya's head with his other hand, the dominant one occupied by Illya's left. 

He watched over them for a moment before deciding that he could sleep until the alarm went off. 

Before he slipped into the bliss of dreams, he heard them whispering, "Leo, did you ever think we would be like this?" 

"Eventually one of us would have kissed him out of sheer frustration," came the laughing reply. "Too cute for his own damn good sometimes."

**Author's Note:**

> Illya's favorite candy is peppermint sticks, btw. 
> 
> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
